The Utmost Loyalty
by Br33zy
Summary: (One-shot) A story of faith, loyalty, and trust no matter what the cost.


**The Utmost Loyalty**

**Genre**: Pfft, angst I guess. Not really. Oh well.

**Fiction Rated**: K, though it is kind of depressing.

* * *

You didn't like to train. Not me anyway. What was I to you? Was I just another useless being to you? Did I have a purpose on your team? Why did you pick me to suffer while I watched the rest of my friends evolve and get stronger? I do not understand.

You like to use me for a lot of things. I was just another pawn in this ruthless game called life. What did it matter if I died or got hurt? You had plenty of other game pieces to use after all. I just protected the "king" Pokémon - I just made sure that he didn't get hurt. Ha, that's rather ironic, isn't it? Why send out a weaker Pokémon to protect the stronger one?

It baffles me.

So you taught me new tricks. Like how to carry you and the "king" Pokémon on my back while upon the terrible, stormy seas. Or how to scale up thirty foot high waterfalls and how to swim through whirlpools. You were proud of me, or so I thought, for you seemed delighted when I was able to carry you upon my small, frail back. At first I thought I was a helpful Pokémon doing backflips to please you, but then the King told me what I was.

A HM slave.

I wasn't sure what he meant by that. Perhaps Goldeens can't comprehend these technical terms that humans used for us Pokémon. HM slave? What exactly was that? Either way, I knew I was a slave - all of us are really, I just didn't know you could careless about what happened to me. I knew that if you could find an easier way to travel to and fro from city to city instead of surfing upon my back that you would take the chance like that.

So I did whatever I could to stay. I worked hard for you, tried to get better, tried to evolve into a mighty Seaking. It was like you refused to use me though except for sacrifices, so the King could heal himself. I was sent into many battles, but I never stayed awake to see the end. Perhaps I wouldn't be as weak as I am now if you realized that I'm more than just a sacrificial being but an actual Pokémon. Sure, the King may be your favorite, but does that means that I will never be made worthy of your presense?

That's unfair.

Either way, I was glad I was with you. I was glad to see the sights like the busy city of Saffron to the humble town of Lavender. I loved being in the presense of other Pokémon despite the fact that you seemed to keep the other Pokémon away from me. They sneaked around though and found a way to talk to me. They had a heart, and I'm glad about that.

I ponder if you do.

You battle brutally, almost inhumanely. You treat us, even the King Pokémon, like an eccentric five year-old with toys. Your vicious snarl, your piercing glare, your rough battle calls ... We were all scared of you. You like to beat me when you're mad, especially after you lose a battle, and it hurt. The fact that you gave me slash marks and bruises wasn't the fact that I cried out, but the fact that I disappointed you and made you forlorn.

Forgive me for that, Master.

I remember when Ponyta ran away since you scared her and perhaps scarred her for life. She was another useless being to you, wasn't she? You only used her to get around the region with her quickness. I talked to her about how we were used and abused, and I suppose that thought embeded itself in her head, for the next day she was gone. She wasn't very good, that Ponyta. Why would anyone run away from you, Master?

The King says that he doesn't blame her for escaping. He too had such thoughts about leaving. It was rather shocking since he is treated the best out of all of us, but I suppose that leaves pressure on him. He must have to live up to your high standards and be close to perfection. I always longed to be him, to be treated like a creature instead of dirt. But I knew that this wasn't possible.

So I did the only thing that you could appreciate, and that was to stay by your side no matter what. I would do absolutely _anything _for you, even if it meant surfing for miles, lost at sea, scaling one-hundred foot waterfalls, or tackling fifty foot wide whirlpools. I was extremely dedictated to you, but I suppose you were blind to that.

Then, all of a sudden, Pidgeotto evolved, and now you could fly and get around much easier than surfing. No more surfing for you!

Was I really that useless to you? How can you just ... throw away a Pokémon like that? Don't you have a heart? Surely, your heart has room for the King, but there wasn't enough room for me? How can you just . . . release a Pokémon into that of a random lake in the middle of a forest? Couldn't you have sent me back to Professor Oak at least? Couldn't you have at least traded me for a worthier Pokémon? No huh?

So many Pokémon long for their freedom, including the King. I wanted to stay. I was always your most loyal.

I hope you regret what you've done though. The Ursarings are starting to get hungry.


End file.
